


A Tragic Twist

by JasonMorganfan87



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonMorganfan87/pseuds/JasonMorganfan87
Summary: Amenadiel never returns to Earth and season four and Linda goes through her pregnancy alone.  What happens when Linda doesn't survive childbirth?  Will Lucifer step up to care for his nephew?  Will it bring him and Chloe together?  What will happen if Amenadiel returns for his child?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 35
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer has not yet broken up with Eve in this story

Lucifer sat in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for news on Linda and her offspring. Eve was with him, and the Detective, Miss Lopez, Maze, and Daniel were all waiting as well. Linda had gone into labor several hours earlier.

“Shouldn’t this have happened by now? She got here like ten hours ago,” Maze said.

Chloe chuckled a bit. “That’s actually a relatively short time. I was in labor with Trixie for over twenty-four hours before they even got me to the delivery room.”

“Bloody hell. Why would anyone choose to procreate? That’s bloody torture,” Lucifer said.

“It’s well worth it in the end. Linda will be happy she went through it when she holds her son,” Chloe said with a smile.

“I don’t know about that. She may be happy at first, but she’ll realize her life is over soon enough,” Eve said.

Chloe frowned at the woman. “That’s how you see it? Is that how your saw your kids?”

“Eve has kids?” Ella asked surprised. The way she approached life, Ella didn’t see how Eve could be a mother. She didn’t condemn her for it or anything. Some people just weren’t meant to be parents. There was nothing wrong with it.

Eve shrugged. “Adam was the one who insisted on that. I wanted to be free and have fun. That’s why I left him. Kids are just hard to deal with. It was like I was in prison all the time. I’d even call it Hell.”

“You didn’t love them?” Chloe asked.

“Well, Abel was wonderful. He was always very easy to take care of. Cain was very difficult. He was always getting into some trouble,” she said.

“You named your kids Cain and Abel? You must be very religious,” Dan stated.

For the first time since his death, Chloe actually felt a bit sorry for Pierce. Nothing justified the things he did, but she could understand him a little more knowing he wasn’t really loved. His mother had just admitted to never wanting kids, and to favoring his brother over him. That would screw anyone up.

Eve turned to Lucifer. “How much longer do we have to stay, Luce? We could be at the club dancing or something.”

“I told you, you don’t have to stay, but I’m not leaving until I know that Linda and her spawn are alright,” Lucifer said. He considered it his duty to ensure they were okay. He was the child’s family, and there was no one else around to help them.

“Has anyone tried to contact Amenadiel?” Ella asked.

“Yes, several times over the last several months. My brother has apparently decided to abandon his child,” Lucifer said irritable. Needless to say, he was not happy with his brother at the moment. He thought his brother had changed, but by leaving Linda, he’d proved he was no better than their father.

“You don’t know that. You couldn’t get ahold of him. He obviously doesn’t know,” Dan said.

“Believe me, he knows, Daniel,” Lucifer said. He had been very specific in his prayers. He told Amenadiel that Linda was pregnant with his offspring, and he still refused to return even long enough to acknowledge those prayers.

Just then, Maze noticed Linda’s doctor come out. She immediately ran over. “How’s Linda? Did she have the kid?”

“Uh, is anyone here family?” the doctor asked.

Chloe walked over with Lucifer and pointed to him. “He’s the baby’s uncle. Is everything alright?” She knew it wasn’t. The way the doctor spoke and carried herself told Chloe something was wrong. 

“The baby’s okay. He’s on his way to the nursery now and should be fine. However, there were complications with Linda. Right after giving birth, she started hemorrhaging badly. We did our best to stop it, but the bleeding was too severe. I’m very sorry,” the doctor said.

Chloe covered her mouth to cover up the horrified gasp she let out. She never thought Linda might die from this. She knew childbirth complications happened, but it didn’t happen very often. It just wasn’t something most people worried about.

“Sh…she’s gone?” Lucifer asked in disbelief. Linda had been a large part of his life for nearly five years. He didn’t know how to deal with the fact that she was just gone. He knew that those he loved would die one day, but it wasn’t supposed to happen so soon.

“No! Do not tell me you let her die!” Maze yelled. 

“Maze, stop,” Chloe said as gently as she could.

“Ma’am, we did everything we could,” the doctor said.

“Obviously not if she’s dead. You’ll pay for this!” Maze screamed.

“Maze, stop, it’s not her fault,” Dan said.

Maze continued to glare at the doctor before running out.

“How did this happen?” Chloe asked, trying not to cry. She unconsciously latched her hand onto Lucifer’s arm for support.

“Like I said, she was bleeding very badly. It can happen with pregnant women, especially those who a history of it, which Doctor Martin had with her previous pregnancy.”

“Linda was pregnant before?” Lucifer asked.

“Yes. I assumed you knew,” she said.

“Can we see the baby?” Chloe asked.

“Of course. Like I said, he’s been taken to the nursery. You may have to wait a few minutes, but they’ll let you and your husband see the child as soon as possible,” she said.

“Oh, they’re not…” Eve began to interject.

“Thank you,” Lucifer interrupted.

“You should know that Linda was able to hold him before she died. She called him Charlie,” the doctor told them before walking away.

“She’s gone. But I saw her just a few hours ago. She…” Lucifer trailed off unable to go on. He’d felt grief before, but this felt different. It didn’t seem like it cold be real. It seemed like a nightmare.

“I know,” Chloe said before pulling him into her arms.

Behind them, Dan pulled a sobbing Ella into his arms and held her as she continued to cry.

Chloe pulled away from Lucifer after a moment. “Let’s go see the baby. He needs someone to be with him.”

Lucifer nodded almost numbly. 

“Luce, do you want me to come with you?” Eve asked.

“No, stay here,” Lucifer said before he and the detective began walking away from the others.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Linda didn’t know what happened. After holding her son, she began to feel weird and then everything went black. The next thing she knew, a young woman was standing in front of her smiling. “Who are you?”

“I’m Azrael. Amenadiel and Lucifer’s sister,” she told her.

Linda stood there in shock as the impact of that sunk in. She knew who Azrael was and what it meant that she was standing in front of her now. “Oh.”

“It’s okay. I know you probably think it sucks, but you’ll be alright now. You’ll never feel any pain again. Take my hand,” Azrael said as she extended her hand.

“I guess I don’t really have a choice,” Linda said before taking the young woman’s hand. Once she did, she was met with a blinding light. When it faded, she found herself in front of a pair of gates.

Azrael opened the gates and stepped aside for Linda.

Linda walked through and was met by an elderly looking man that resembled Amenadiel.

“Thank you, Azrael. You may go,” he said.

“Yes, Father,” she said before flying away.

Linda stared at the man in shock. There was no denying who he was, especially after Azrael called him ‘Father’. This was face to face with God. She was pretty sure that if she wasn’t already dead, she would’ve fainted by now.

“Hello, Doctor Martin. It’s wonderful to meet you. I’m only sorry it was so soon,” God said as he gently took her hand.

“You… you’re God. This is H…Heaven. I was sure I’d end up in Hell,” Linda said, mostly to herself.

“You might have as a result of your guilt, but I wouldn’t allow it. You are the mother of my grandson, and any offense you may have felt you committed when you gave up your first child doesn’t warrant eternity in Hell,” God told her. 

Linda barely heard him. She was still trying to process the fact that she was dead and that she was standing in front of God himself. She shock was very slowly subsiding though. “I’m dead. I’ve left two children now.”

“Oh, do not blame yourself for this. You had no control over it. Unfortunately tragedies like this sometimes happen with humans. Let me assure you though that your child will be fine. He will be well cared for, and eventually, you will see him again,” God assured her with a smile.

Linda nodded. She knew that at least. She knew that Charlie would be taken care of. She knew Lucifer would see to that, despite his claims that he didn’t like children. When they both realized that Amenadiel wasn’t coming, Lucifer made sure she’d have everything she needed for her child. “It just wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

“I know. Unfortunately, many that end up here abruptly say the same. Come with me. I will ensure you get settled.”

Linda nodded and followed him. While this wasn’t what she wanted, it was how it happened, and she could take comfort in the fact that her child would be alright. That was all that mattered to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe and Lucifer stood in the nursery of the hospital looking down at Linda's baby. "He seems very small. I don't think I've ever seen a spawn this size before," Lucifer said.

Chloe did her best to smile at her partner, but it was hard under the circumstances. "He's actually just the right size for a newborn. He looks perfect."

Lucifer looked down at the boy. "He should be in his mother's arms right now."

"I know, but he'll be okay," Chloe said before reaching down and lifting the newborn into her arms. "Hi, Charlie. I'm Chloe. This is your Uncle Lucifer."

Lucifer watched as Chloe took a step towards him and held the baby towards him. He immediately jumped back. "What? I can't!"

"Yes, you can. It's okay," Chloe promised. She wasn't surprised that he was nervous. Lucifer wasn't around many children, and he'd likely never held a baby. It made sense that he'd be hesitant.

"No, he's too small. I…"

"It's alright. I'll help you. You won't hurt him," Chloe assured him before holding him out again.

Lucifer tentatively held his arms out.

Chloe put Charlie into Lucifer's arms and maneuvered his arms so that he was supporting his head. The baby fussed a bit at being moved around, but soon settled in his uncle's arms.

Lucifer felt kind of uncomfortable as he held the boy. He was afraid he'd end up doing something wrong at any moment. Plus, he didn't feel comfortable around children period. He never liked them. They were too messy and unpredictable for his liking. Oddly enough though, that didn't worry him as he held his nephew. No, he was afraid of harming him.

"You're fine, Lucifer. He's doing just great with you," Chloe said as she touched the back of Charlie's head.

"Not as well as he would with Linda. It shouldn't have happened this way. I didn't even know humans could die this way," Lucifer said.

"It's not very common, but, unfortunately, it does happen. I know you miss her, Lucifer. I miss her too. She was my friend. I know it's worse for you though. She was who you went to anytime you needed help. You confided in her, and she always helped you. I know how much this is hurting you, but you know more than anyone that she's okay now," Chloe said.

"Well, she's in a particularly boring place, but I see your point. But now this child is alone. His mother is gone, and my brother has proved his uselessness," Lucifer said.

"Charlie is not alone. He may have lost his mother, but he has us. He has you, Lucifer," Chloe said.

It took a moment, but Lucifer realized the implication of what she was saying and dread filled his body. "Detective, are you suggesting I care for this child?"

"If that's what you want. I think Linda would be happy with that outcome," Chloe said. She was also certain that it would happen. She could tell Lucifer was panicking a little at the thought, but she knew him enough to know that there was no way he was going to allow strangers to take Charlie.

"I can't! I know nothing about spawns!" Lucifer exclaimed as quietly as possible. The idea of being responsible for an offspring was more terrifying than any hell lope he could imagine. At the same time though, how could he not agree to do it? He couldn't abandon the boy like his brother had. The child had no one else.

Just then, Charlie began to cry.

"Bloody Hell! What did I do?" Lucifer asked in a panic.

"It's alright. Babies cry. It's their way of telling us they need something," Chloe said.

"Well, what does he need?" Lucifer asked.

Just then, a nurse came over with a bottle. "It looks like I'm right on time. He's ready to eat."

"Oh, of course," Lucifer said as he went to give her the baby.

"No, it's okay. You can do it," the nurse said.

"No, it's better for you to. I have no idea how to do that," Lucifer said.

"That's alright. I'll show you. That's part of what we do for new parents or guardians. Why don't you have a seat over there?" the nurse asked as she pointed to a rocking chair a few feet away.

Reluctantly, Lucifer did as she suggested.

Meanwhile, Chloe looked out the window and saw that the others had gathered outside. She immediately went outside to greet them since Lucifer had the nurse to help him at the moment.

"How's the baby?" Ella asked.

"He's doing good. Lucifer's feeding him," Chloe said.

"Why? Don't the doctors and nurses do that?" Eve asked.

"Well, Lucifer has to learn to take care of him. It'll eventually just be him and Charlie," Ella said.

"Come on, Lucifer's not taking that baby," Dan said as though the idea were ridiculous.

"Of course not," Eve said with a laugh. Lucifer was like her. He loved to have fun and party all the time. He didn't want to take care of a baby.

"Lucifer is Charlie's only family, at least as far as we know. Of course, he's going to take him. He is, isn't he, Chloe?" Ella asked.

"Look, right now, Lucifer is still trying to deal with Linda's death, but he has realized that he is the only family Charlie has. He hasn't said what he plans to do, but there's very little doubt in my mind that he will take Charlie," Chloe said. Given how angry Lucifer was at Amenadiel for abandoning Linda and the baby, and how she knew he felt about people who abandoned kids, she didn't see him deciding anything else. As terrified as he was, he would be there for his nephew.

"No, Lucifer doesn't want kids," Eve said.

Chloe sighed. "A lot of people feel that way at first Eve, but they change their minds, especially when they are surprised with a child. There's no doubt in my mind that Lucifer cares about Charlie. He's not going to leave him. I think you need to decide very quickly if that's something you're going to be able to deal with."

"Chloe, do you really think Lucifer's the best person to care for that kid? Someone should try to get ahold of Amenadiel again," Dan said.

Chloe glared at her ex-husband. "Dan, I know he's your friend, but Amenadiel has proven himself to be a deadbeat. He is not coming to take on his responsibilities now. And, yes, under the circumstances, I do think he's the best person to care for Charlie. No matter what you think of him, he will make sure that baby is taken care of.

"Of course. He's gonna need help though. It's going to be hard to take care of Charlie on his own," Ella said.

"I agree. We can all help him. That way he won't be as afraid. We need to wait for Lucifer to vocalize his decision, but after that, I'd like to get all of Linda's baby things into the penthouse, so it's one less thing he has to do," Chloe said. He wanted to take as much off of Lucifer's plate as possible. She would also be making herself available to him to help whenever she could. He wasn't going to know how to care for an infant overnight.

"That's a good idea. I can also pick up some other supplies he might need, like more diapers and formula," Ella said. She was ready to get to work. It would help Lucifer, and it would also help take her mind off of her friend's death for a little bit.

"That would be great Ella. Like I said, we need to wait until Lucifer agrees, but I'm sure he will," Chloe said. She peered inside the nursery and saw Lucifer feeding Charlie a bottle. Yes, she was positive she was right about what he would do.

"Is there anything we can do right now?" Ella asked.

"No, I don't think so. Uh, I'm going to call to check on Trixie quickly. Let Lucifer know if he asks," Chloe said before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Lucifer was sitting outside the nursery at the hospital. That was where he'd been most of the night, and he barely slept. Not that he particularly wanted to sleep. He saw Linda every time he even began to close his eyes. He already missed her. He wasn't supposed to lose her like this. She was wasn't supposed to go so soon. He was supposed to have more time to prepare for losing all his loved ones. Now two of his friends had been taken before they should've been. Charlotte's death had been hard for him, especially since he felt some guilt from it, considering it happened because he failed to stop Cain sooner. Linda's death was even worse for him. She had had a profound impact on his life. Aside from the detective, there was no human that meant more to him.

There was, of course, someone else on his mind. Charlie. Linda's baby was less than a full day old, and he was alone. Linda was gone and Lucifer's brother was obviously going to be no help to the boy. The only person that child had was Lucifer. That didn't seem like much to Lucifer. In fact, it just felt like more bad luck for the child. There was no way Lucifer could be an adequate guardian. Forgetting that he'd never liked children, he knew absolutely nothing about them, other than the few things he'd been shown by the hospital staff. He could barely hold the boy without worrying he would injure him.

Lucifer believed that he was in no way fit to raise that child, but he was the only one Charlie had. How could he just abandon him. It was bad enough that Amenadiel had done so, and Lucifer judged him harshly for that. He couldn't just follow suit. The problem was that Lucifer was afraid that by not walking away, he'd do more damage.

Lucifer sighed. He had no idea what to do. Ironically, this was usually something he'd go to Linda for advice for. She couldn't help him now, and if she had been around to ask about it, the whole point would be moot anyway. He was going to have to figure this out without Linda's help. He was going to have to figure everything out without her help from now on.

Soon, Lucifer was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps. He looked up just in time to see the detective take a seat next to him. "Oh, hello, Detective."

"Hey. Did you get any sleep?" Chloe asked. Judging by how exhausted he looked, she guessed not.

"Not much," he said.

"I didn't think so. I know you've got a lot on your mind. I don't want to make that worse or pressure you, but the hospital won't keep Charlie much longer. You have to make a decision about what's going to happen with him," Chloe said. She knew he was overwhelmed, but the hospital and Social Services wouldn't wait long enough for him to thoroughly think it through.

"What? They have to keep him a while longer, don't they?" Lucifer asked. The child was just born. Surely they had to keep him for at least a week, right? He had time.

"No. When babies are born healthy, they typically send them home within twenty-four hours," she told him.

"Bloody Hell! I don't know what to do, Detective. I'd be the worst option for a spawn! You've seen me with children," Lucifer said.

"Listen to me. If you decide you can't do this, no one could fault you. You did not ask for this. You have no legal responsibility to care for Charlie, but I believe you can if you choose to. You wouldn't be in it alone. I will help you in any way I can, so will Ella," Chloe promised. She truly meant it when she said no one would hold it against him. She certainly wouldn't. He didn't ask for Linda to die or Amenadiel to ignore his son. Lucifer didn't father this child. But she also knew Lucifer would do it, because while no one else would hold it against him, he would. He would feel that Charlie was his responsibility since he was his family. He didn't have it in him to walk away, like Amenadiel did. Whether it was his responsibility or not, Lucifer would not walk away from Charlie.

"Really? So you're saying it won't be so hard?" Lucifer asked.

"Oh, no, I am not saying that," Chloe immediately told him. She was not going to leave him with any delusions on the matter. He needed to know exactly what was in store for him. "Being a parent is insanely difficult. It gets worse when you're a single parent. It is going to change your life."

"I thought you were trying to help," Lucifer said.

Chloe chuckled. "I am, but I'm not going to let you get the wrong idea either. I wouldn't be doing you any favors. You need to have a clear picture on what raising a child means. It's exhausting, and as I said, life changing. You won't be holding parties every night. You won't be able to stay out all night. In fact, the times when you'll be able to do something for yourself will be slim, especially in the beginning. For the first several months, you'll want to spend every free moment you have sleeping."

"You're describing hell. What you just said is every reason I never understood why humans have offspring," Lucifer said.

Chloe smiled. "Yeah, it can be hell, but it is worth it. I wouldn't trade it for anything. Trixie is my world. I'd much rather go home to her every night and give my life over to her than contemplate not having her. I promise you, if you do this, you will feel the same one day."

"We shouldn't even be having this conversation. Linda should be here to raise her child," Lucifer said with sadness in his voice. That turned to anger with what he said next. "Amenadiel should be here! He should in that room with his son right now!"

"You're right. Both those things are true. But they're not here. We lost Linda, and Amenadiel has decided to be a part of his son's life. It's awful, but it's the reality. Thinking about anything else is pointless," Chloe told him.

"Luce!" a new voice suddenly exclaimed.

Lucifer turned to see Eve charging towards him. "Eve, what are you doing here? You didn't have to come back."

"Of course, I did. You're here, and you had me take your car home," Eve said.

"That's alright. I'm not likely to leave anytime soon, and I can easily find another way home when I do," Lucifer said.

"Well, how much longer do you think you'll be?"

Before Lucifer had a chance to reply, he heard someone call his name. "Mr. Morningstar?"

Lucifer looked to see a nurse walking towards him with a man dressed in a suit. He immediately stood up.

"Mr. Morningstar, this is James Grant with Social Services. Whenever a baby is born without any parents in the picture, we have to involve Social Services," the nurse said.

"Hello, Mr. Grant," Lucifer said.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Morningstar," the man said as he shook Lucifer's hand. "I'm told you're the child's paternal uncle?"

"Yes, that's right," Lucifer said.

"Do you have any way of getting in touch with your brother?" Mr. Grant asked.

Lucifer scowled a bit. "Mr. Grant, I have reached out to my brother several times in the last nine months. He has expressed no interest in his child.

"Well, perhaps you can give us his number, and we can try. The circumstances are different now," he said.

"Um, I'm Detective Chloe Decker with the LAPD," Chloe told the man. "Lucifer lost all touch with Amenadiel a couple of months ago. He asked me to try to locate him to try to change his mind, but I was unable to find him. We believe that he vanished and changed his number to avoid paying any child support," she lied. She knew Lucifer hated lies, but under the circumstances, they didn't really have a choice. Social Services needed a reason to stop looking for Amenadiel. They would never find any trace of him, and looking too much into him and Lucifer might make them suspicious when they couldn't find anything.

Mr. Grant sighed. "I see. I wish that surprised me more than it does, but I unfortunately see it a lot. Mr. Morningstar, I know this is probably very bad timing, but I was wondering if you were at all interested in taking your nephew, or if you have a relative that would take him?"

"It's just me," Lucifer said. Obviously he couldn't ask his other siblings to come down from Heaven to take him. Well, he supposed he could. Remiel would certainly take the child gladly. She tried to do just that many months ago. He let her know that she would have to kill him before letting her take Linda's child. It had nearly come to that too, until she was called back to Heaven. She returned later and informed her that Amenadiel insisted that Linda could decide what was best for their child. That only angered Lucifer more. It made it one hundred percent clear that Amenadiel did know about the child and chose to stay away. So, yes, Lucifer could have the boy sent to Heaven, but he would not do that. Linda wouldn't want it, and he wouldn't subject any child to such a controlling environment.

"I understand if you decide not to take the boy. I'm sure you weren't expecting something like this to happen. If you choose not to, we'll place the boy with a foster family, who will hopefully be interested in adoption," Mr. Grant explained.

"That sounds like it would be great. He'd probably be better off that way. He'll have a real family," Eve said as she squeezed Lucifer's hand.

Chloe glared at Eve. It was not hard to tell that the woman was trying to manipulate Lucifer. She didn't want him taking Charlie because she didn't want to share Lucifer's attention with an infant, and she didn't want the responsibility of caring for Charlie with him. Chloe was not going to let her do that. This was Lucifer's choice. He needed to do what he could live with. "Lucifer, whatever you decide, we will all support. You won't be in it alone."

"I'll take him," Lucifer said. The words were out of his mouth before his brain could even fully process that he said them. When his brain finally caught up, the part of him that was terrified regretted them, but the other part of him knew there was never really a choice. He knew since he first started contemplating whether or not to take Charlie that he would. He didn't have it in him to make any other choice.

"Luce," Eve said in disbelief. She never thought he'd end up agreeing to this, even after the detective said he would. Eve was so sure she knew Lucifer better than anyone else, and she knew he didn't want children. He wanted to be free to do anything he wanted, like her. He didn't want that baby.

"I'm glad to hear it, Mr. Morningstar. It's always better when a family member steps forward. I think we should find a place to sit down and talk," Mr. Grant said.

Lucifer nodded and followed the man.

"He doesn't want to do this. He'll hate it," Eve said once they were gone.

"Eve, you don't know what Lucifer wants. He is not you. You hated having kids, but that doesn't mean he will," Chloe said.

"Of course, I know what he wants. We're exactly alike," Eve said with a smile.

Chloe shook her head in disbelief. "Eve, it has literally been several lifetimes since you knew Lucifer. He is not the same kid that went to you in an attempt to defy his father."

"Yes, he is. He still hates his father. He still likes to have fun, and he still likes punishing people," Eve said.

"All those things are true, but that's not all he is. It's not what he lives for anymore. He has people in his life that cares about more than any of that, and Charlie is one of them. No part of him would've been able to live with himself if he left that baby in the care of strangers. Now, will it be hard for him take care of Charlie? Will he wonder if he made the right decision at times? Of course, but he will come to love that baby. If you don't think you can do the same, you need to walk away. Don't force Lucifer to choose. I don't think you'll like that outcome," Chloe warned her before walking away. She needed to find Ella so they could get started in getting things ready for Charlie.


End file.
